


Fear the Deer

by CamelotScryer



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-07
Updated: 2019-09-07
Packaged: 2020-10-12 00:31:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 92
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20555264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CamelotScryer/pseuds/CamelotScryer
Summary: Byleth choosing which house she wants to teach.





	Fear the Deer

**Author's Note:**

> So, this story was jumping around in my brain place for days. I wrote it down in a notebook just to make it stop. It worked. I showed it to my sister, and she told me to type it up and put it on here. Which I had no intention of doing. So after putting off typing it for several days I finally started typing up the next chapter to my DMC Shorts fic and my sister decided to force my hand. She took my notebook, typed it up and sent it via Facebook Messenger. So here it is. Enjoy.

They're all waiting on her decision. 

"Deer are prey animals, are they not?" 

That is not at all what they are expecting. There are utterances of confusion and odd looks exchanged before one brave soul, Jeralt, her father responds "...Yes?" 

Her grin is near feral, her teeth a mite bit sharper then average. Quite a few people flinch. 

"Fear the Deer." And she walks off. 

Leaving the lot scared and confused and wondering if the House of the Golden Deer was her choice… or if she just vowed to murder then all.


End file.
